Sultan
Sultan is character from Indian 2012 movie Delhi Safari. He's leopard, father's Yuvi, Begum's husband and leader of the animals who lives in the park. He was voiced by Suniel Shetty. Personality Sultan is presented as a loving and caring husband and father. Protecting loved ones is able to sacrifice his own life, which proves his courage. From the words spoken by the owl, we can conclude that he was a strong leopard and the inhabitants of the jungle could always count on protection from his side. Backstory We see Sulta n for the first time in the scene when he teaches Yuvi self-defense, then Begum comes in and tells them to stop fighting, then Sultan and Yuvi laugh at her over-caring attitude towards her son. Begum leaves offended, but soon forgives Sultan and Yuvi (they sing a romantic song) In the next scene, when they are on the walk, Sultan and Yuvi are forced to flee from the bulldozer that is chasing them. Father and son are rushed to the canyon where they are trapped by bulldozers. Begum yells to Sultan to give her son, then he meets her request, then the man loads the weapon and keeps ￼Yuvi at the bow tie, Sultan wanting to save his son throws at man, but men shoots him, and the leopard falls dead to the ground. Later, Sultan talks with Yuvi in the form of a ghost and warns him that the danger does not always come from outside, sometimes it may be hidden inside. In the form of a ghost, he also meets Begum and convinces her that Delhi is not far away. In the last scene of the film, the Sultan's spirit stands on the hill and looks smiling at Yuvi, with Begum standing beside him. Apperance 'Alive ' Sultan has a golden fur that is covered with black spots. He has long whiskers and light brown e yes. His abdomen is white, as well as the face and paws. The underside of his tail is white, the tip is black and the side hung is orange and covered with the same black spots. He has a strong square jaw. The spots over his eyes are full of eyebrows, round and black. He is stoned from his mate, because there are sexual dimorphism in the leopards. Sultan was a handsome leopard. 'Spirit' As a spirit, Sultan looked the same, except that his body was white and transparent. Role in the movie The character of Sultan is important for the plot of the whole film. From the moment of his death, the action has been developing significantly. Although he died, his ghost appears and warns Yuvi and advises him. He encourages Begum to continue journey to Delhi. Relationship 'Begum' Sultan loves his wife very much. Sometimes laughs at her over-caring attitude towards their son. It is also known that her eyes (when she is angry) are pleasing to him. We can also conclude from Yuvi's statement that he was the only animal she listened to ("There is only one person Mom will listen to now ..."). He's a voice that manages to convince Begum, not to give up the onward journey to Delhi. So he had a big influence on her and on her decisions. When Sultan died, Begum was very, very sad (that's mean, that she love him very, very mutch). 'Yuvi' Sultan loved his son very much. It was from him that Yuvi learned how to love nature and other animals and how to respect them. Yuvi knew that for his father the jungle in which they live is of great importance. He compared her leaving to leave his father ("If we leave this jungle, it's just like leaving papa, it's full of his memories"). The leopard sacrificed his life by saving his cubs. This is proof of his great love for his son. 'Other animals' Sutlan was the king (head) of the jungle and the leader of the animals living there. The inhabitants of the jungle loved their king and felt safe, knowing that their ruler would always save them. From the words spoken by the owl, we know that Sultan was the strongest jungle animal, without him, jungle inhabitants were helpless (,,Rest of us aren't like him, Yuvi, we aren't strong just like your father was''). This means boundless trust of the jungle inhabitants towards their king. Sultan's death was the reason why animals living in the jungle were very sad, they lost their ruler and their only defender.'' Voice In orginal hindi version dub he has voiced by Suniel Shetty. In english dub he was voiced by Cary Elwes. Quotes - Listen to you... if talk were left-hook you'd be king of the jungle - Sultan to Yuvi - Honey (to Begum), he needs to learn self-defense, doesn't he ? I'm making him a man - Sultan explains Begum that he teaches their son of self-defense ''-'' '''You two have no idea how mother feels (laughts) - '''Sultan and Yuvi laugh at her over-caring attitude towards her son - Don't worry, Yuvi. I know a secret way of getting back of her good side - Sultan tells Yuvi that he knows how to get forgiveness from Begum - Begum, you're almost there - Sultan assures Begum that she is very close to the purpose of her journey Meanig name Sultan is kind of king in India. The name ,,Sultan" is meaning and corret for him because this empzhasizes his role. Sultan was king of the jungle, and name ,,Sultan" means ,,ruler" in hindi language. Songs *To forgive, *We're on Our Way Now (first part), Gallery Sultan teaches Yuvi self-defense.PNG|Sultan and Yuvi Sultan's spirit.PNG|Sultan's spirit Yuvi talks to his father's spirit.PNG Sultan's spirit urges Begum to continue his journey to Delhi.PNG Sultan's spirit and Begum.PNG Sultan and Begum.PNG|Sultan and Begum during the end credits Sultan's spirit came to Begum.png Sultan look on his son before save his life.png Begum is angry with her mate.png Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous